


Married At First Sight

by idkDudeidk



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, idk how to indent sorry in advance, ive been watching too much reality TV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkDudeidk/pseuds/idkDudeidk
Summary: “This is an experiment where we arrange 3 legally binding marriages. There’s only one way out, and that’s divorce”_______Kara Danvers is unlucky in love, she decides it's time to put her love life into someone else's hands. The hands of experts. High jinks ensue.______Married At First Sight AU based on the TV show where couples are paired together based on the opinion of experts.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 72
Kudos: 323





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic! It came to fruition thanks to quarantine and copious amounts of reality TV-watching.
> 
> -

_“This is an experiment where we arrange 3 legally binding marriages. There’s only one way out, and that’s divorce”_  
___________________

The room was a bit dreary if Lena was being honest. Something about light gray on dark gray with a tan undertone just reminded her of Jacob Marley from A Christmas Carol. All banging chains and moaning. _‘I wear the chains I forged in life,’_ echoes through her head so loud she has to take a minute to force her eyes shut and suppress a shudder.

  
When she opens her eyes again she decides that maybe looking at the horrible decor isn’t the best idea. She turns to the woman who practically dragged her here. Her best friend, Sam Arias.

Evidently, the decor did not have the same effect on her as it had on Lena. Sam was jovially looking around, doing a bit of people-watching before the real show began. The room was filled with men and women and everything in between.

_How modern_ , Lena thought, _God I hope they don’t put me with a man_. She was going to have to put out some very strong lesbian vibes during their interviews after the introduction presentation. Maybe talk about an ex lover or hint at her love of LGBT movies. She couldn’t be too forward, not with every single one of her employees watching her on TV. God, maybe she should have just done undercover boss or something. Well at least she could potentially get a wife out of this one instead of a lawsuit. Well. She might get a lawsuit out of this one too. Divorce was always an option.

  
She glanced back at Sam, _what has she gotten me into?_

  
This whole endeavor had begun on one of their monthly Girl’s Nights. The evening had begun with Sam casually mentioning the questionnaire she had begun filling out at Ruby’s request. Popping grapes in her mouth, Sam had just said it was a dating thing. As the wine started flowing, the truth came out.

  
“Okay, okay so maybe! It’s not actually a dating thing,” Sam had confessed as Lena sat gulping her Cabernet Sauvignon.

  
Lena took a break from giving her glass mouth-to-mouth to ask, “If it’s not a dating thing, then what is it?”

  
Sam looked down sheepishly and mumbled something under her breath.

  
“What?”

  
She whispered else, slightly louder now, but still barely audible.

  
“For the love of God Sam, what are you saying?” Lena laughed out.

  
“It’s kinda a….marriage thing.”

  
Lena nearly dropped her glass, which would have been a shame considering the hefty price tag on this 1986 bottle. “Did you just say marriage?” Lena starts her sentence quietly but ends it practically yelling.

  
“It’s not that bad!”

  
“It’s not that bad???”

  
“Okay listen, Ruby has been badgering me for a week straight about signing up for this. It’s a TV show where three experts pair you with someone they think you’re a perfect match with.”

  
“You’re going to have an arranged marriage???” Lena might actually be shouting now.

  
“IT’S NOT THAT BAD,” Sam is definitely shouting. She takes a deep breath and blows it out, swigs her wine before continuing. “It just didn’t seem like that bad an idea, and if Ruby was already on board with it then why not? It’s not like Ms. Right is coming around anytime soon. It might be worth a try. And who knows? They may not pick me. I heard they have a 20,000 applicants or more every time they do this.”

  
Lena has decided now is the perfect time to chug her entire glass. She gets up to get another bottle after turning the 1986 vintage upside down and shaking it during Sam’s explanation. “Just a minute, I need more wine for this.” She grabs a bottle blindly before snatching up the wine key and shuffling back quickly. She sits cross-legged at her coffee table, directly across from Sam who is following suit. Lena takes a deep breath, “Alright. So. You’re gonna get married-"

  
“-well,”

  
“- _potentially_ get married,”

  
Sam nods at that. “Yes. I may potentially get married.”

  
“And you’re completely okay with this? Being on TV, marrying someone you’ve never met, living with them for 8 weeks on camera? You’re ready for that?”

  
Sam looks at Lena in the eye, “If Ruby is okay with it, then I’m okay with it. And god knows she’s been pushing this on me for a week.”

  
Lena chuckles at that, knowing exactly how pushy her niece could be. “Well then. Let’s fill out that application.”

  
They then spent the rest of the night answering questions ranging from mundane to deeply introspective. As the questions continued so did the wine, which is how Lena ended up signing herself up too. Nothing gives you courage quite like a bottle of wine under your belt and a lonely heart.

  
They had done a countdown together before hitting the submit button on their questionnaires. Sam may or may not have forgotten what comes after 3. She adamantly denies knowing what Lena is talking about whenever she brings it up.

  
The next morning had left Lena with a hangover so big she thought her head was throbbing. However, it did not allow her the sweet ignorance of knowing what she had signed up for last night.

  
“Did we sign up to get an arranged marriage last night?” Lena asks Sam after stumbling into her kitchen to see Sam sitting at her kitchen island, face firmly planted on the cold granite countertop.

  
Lena heard a muffled “Yes,” before Sam dragged her eyes up slowly to look at Lena. “And we got in,” Sam says before lifting her hand, showing the email on her phone.

  
If Lena stumbles and falls over in her haste to get to Sam’s outstretched phone, she’ll neither confirm nor deny.

  
___________________

Lena’s head still throbs at the memory. Thankfully, she had not repeated that night this past week, choosing that maybe a break from alcohol was a good idea before meeting the experts who would choose her future wife.

  
The presentation was about to begin and Sam had knocked her knee as if to say, _Put on your game face here we go_. Lena had her attention drawn to the stage where the experts were expected to come out at any second, when she heard a loud crash towards the back corner of the audience. She looked over, but didn’t see the cause of the commotion. She looked back at Sam and shrugs before looking back towards the stage.

___________________

Kara is profusely apologizing to one of the producers. She had knocked over a light and nearly knocked over the crewhand nearby in her haste to find a seat.

  
“Sorry! sorry!” she says before taking a seat, blowing out a breath as she gets settled. She swears she was on time. She wasn’t just on time, she was early! Wearing one of her favorite yellow sundresses, she had decided to get a coffee before the event began. Luck, however had other plans. She had been called away for a Super emergency and had just enough time to change in a closet before speed-walking into the event room at one of National City’s hotels. _Thank Rao, I made it before it started._ She didn’t want to have to see the experts recognize her as the “Late One” during the whole interview process.

  
With her nerves calming Kara turned her attention to the stage. She had signed up for this almost as soon as she heard about it. She had been so unlucky in love, _I mean my boyfriend was forced to leave the planet for Pete’s Sake!_ Hopefully this turns out to be worth it.

  
And with that thought, the event began. A man and two shorter women walked onto the stage. The crowd claps and cheers for them. The shorter older woman starts. ““My name is Dr. Pepper Schwartz, and I want to welcome you, with my colleagues, to our 10th season of Married at First Sight: National City!” The crowd claps again at that, Kara joining in enthusiastically. “To my left is Pastor Calvin Roberson, and to my right is Dr. Jessica Griffin. You’re going to hear more from me later, probably more than you want to!” Dr. Pepper laughs. “Now I’m going to hand it over to Pastor Calvin.”

  
The bespectacled African American man moves to the center of the stage as Dr. Pepper steps back. “You were chosen from over 43,000 applicants. So, you’re in the final round, this is it. Somebody upstairs really loves you. Three of you in this room, look to your right, look to your left, three of you will be married at first sight. And we're tasked with the awesome responsibility of making sure that you find just the absolute best person that you could ever find.” The crowd follows suit and looks to their respective lefts and rights.

Kara is looking around the room, a hopeful smile on her face when she sees her.

___________________

Alex is looking around the room, hesitant yet hopeful smile on her lips. A woman here could be her forever. They could be the wife she’s always wanted. They could be the future mother of her children. They could be Kara. Wait. Alex twists her head back to where it had been a moment ago. She would recognize those blonde locks and glasses anywhere.

  
“Holy shit,” she says under her breath, the people around her giving her looks. The smile that had been on Kara’s face has now been replaced with a look of shock. They both are openly gaping at each other when Pastor Calvin begins speaking again.

  
“Now we’re going to take a quick 15 minute break before beginning individual interviews. Make sure to use the restroom or grab some water, you’ll be talking for quite awhile.”

Before the Pastor has a chance to completely finish his sentence the two sisters are up. Kara, speed walking to the door (humanly, very much a human speed, she doesn’t even float), and Alex hurrying after her.

___________________

  
Sam notices the two women essentially running out of the room before shrugging and turning to check her phone notifications. Ruby had been messaging her during the presentation and Sam wanted to make sure everything was okay with the sitter.

  
Everything was fine. What Sam had received were a myriad of positive texts amounting to ‘get u a wife!!!!’ followed by several emojis, mainly featuring the engagement ring one. Sam rolls her eyes at this lovingly. Her kid could be a handful at times but god was she great. Well except when she’s emailing and texting her a link to the Married At First Sight website every hour. On the hour. For a week.

  
Sam had only signed up for the show at Ruby’s request. Ruby has a tendency to passive aggressively ask her to date. To the point where Ruby has set up several dating accounts for her in the past. Boundaries were talked about for a week after. Ruby had texted Sam the night of Girls Night. She was the reason why Sam had even brought it up in the first place. After submitting the questionnaire with Lena and then stumbling to the guest room, Sam had realized something as she looked up at Lena’s 10 foot ceilings on the top floor of a skyscraper. _Her friend was so rich._ Well. That wasn’t the only thing. She realized that if she was going to do this. If she was going to be chosen to be Married At First Sight. Then she had to be 100% in it. If she wasn’t, then it wasn’t going to work. She had to put her heart into the process in order to get any reward out of it. She had to be in it to win it. “It” being love.

  
So when she rolled over the morning after their wine exploits to find her half-charged phone lighting up with an email notification, she knew. She was in it. She also knew she had to get to a bathroom very quickly.

  
Sam smiles at the memory of signing up with Lena. Ruby may have gotten her mother and aunt to find love. She’d make sure to get her some ice cream on the way home. Maybe even some cookies. She texts Ruby a quick update of the event, before turning her attention to Lena. She had practically dragged Lena here. Sam had told Jess, Lena’s assistant, to clear her schedule a week before so Lena had absolutely no argument against coming. She had also made sure to bribe her with home-baked desserts for a month. She started that bribery this morning, bringing blueberry muffins to Lena’s front door in order to get let in and then push Lena out to her waiting car.

  
Lena meets Sam’s eyes. “Are you ready?” Sam asks, giving her friend a hopeful smile.

  
Lena returns it, a bit hesitantly, and nods. “As I’ll ever be”

___________________

Kara throws open the door to an unused conference room and rushes in, Alex hot on her heels.

  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” Alex shouts at Kara.

  
“What about _you_!? What are _you_ doing here?!” Kara throws back, suddenly very defensive of her attendance at this event.

  
“I’m trying to find love! You know I don’t have time to date, let alone form a strong connection with someone!” Kara visibly deflates at that, slightly guilty. This takes the wind out of Alex’s sails, lowering her voice to a normal level before responding, “I tried dating after Maggie and nothing really stuck. I don’t know, I just. I just want to try something new. I need to try something new. And when I heard about this event I though it could be it. If it didn’t work out or I wasn’t one of the finalists then it would be okay. But if I found the woman of my dreams I would be ecstatic. I just think I might need to put the power to choose my significant other into someone else’s hands.”

  
Kara nods. “I feel the same way. I’ve been making choices with people I’m not proud of. With Mon El, with James, and gosh, it feels like everyone before that. Nothing seems to work.” Kara wraps her arms around herself, deep in thought about her past relationships.

  
Alex notices the change in Kara’s demeanor. “Hey,” she says while reaching out to rub Kara’s upper arm in comfort, “it’s going to be okay. Who knows? We may find the loves of our lives.” Kara smiles, Alex returning it until her face falls.

  
“What’s wrong?”

  
“We have to tell them we’re sisters during the interviews, just to make sure we don’t get paired.” They both shiver at that.

  
“Noted, and hopefully, avoided.” Kara sticks her tongue out as if to say yuck.

  
Alex laughs at that, the heaviness of the situation dissipating. “Well I guess we gotta get back. Don’t want our loves being paired to someone else.” Alex puts her arm around her sister’s shoulder while they both chuckle to themselves. The door closing on their way out.


	2. The Interviews

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the response to this fic has been amazing! you all are so kind! I'm riding a high from all the comments and managed to put together the next chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -

As Kara and Alex walked back into the event space, Alex’s arm thrown around her sister’s broad shoulders, and Kara following suit, they each were letting out belly-laughs. Clearly, Kara’s joke had landed. 

“ _So you’re gonna be married.” Kara said._

_“You are too, you know.” Alex responded, slightly exasperated._

_“Yes, but you’re my older sister. I’ve clearly got to give her a talking to. ‘What are you intentions?’ Do you have a history of heart disease in your family? Have you got all your shots?”_

_Alex punched Kara in the arm at this. Kara, undeterred, continued._

_“Hey, how many goats do you think you’re worth? I was thinking about starting a goat cheese business.”_

_They both laughed as they walked through the double doors._

“I feel like it’s at least 8 goats. Like that feels like a good number,” Kara laughed out.

Alex gives her sister a mock-hurt expression. “Only 8 goats Kara? Does our sisterhood mean nothing to you?” Kara doubled-over at this. “Not even 10 goats Kara? Not even double digits?” Kara is gasping for air now, Alex decides to take pity on her. It has nothing to do with the fact that Alex can barely keep at straight face at this point, nope not at all. Kara takes this reprieve granted to her to finally find her breath. 

“KARA?!” 

Kara looks up from where she was doubled-over gathering her breath. She looks towards where she had heard her name being yelled. “NIA?!”

Nia Nal comes rushing over to Kara and Alex. “Oh my god, what are you doing here?” She says while wrapping up Kara in a tight hug. “I didn’t expect to see _you_ here, of all people!” Nia comes out of the hug and notices Alex, standing a bit uncomfortably, “Or _you_!” she lets out before quickly forcing Alex into a hug. Alex pats Nia awkwardly, slightly shocked by the sudden embrace. Nia lets Alex out of the hug, stepping back.

Alex stiffly says, “Expect the unexpected, I guess.”

Nia laughs at that. “I guess you’re right, especially here. Especially now! Guys!” Nia claps her hands together, “We might be getting married!” Alex and Kara smile at that. “To a stranger! Who we’ve never met!” Alex and Kara’s smiles begin to diminish. “Who knows what they’re like? They could be amazing, they could be the sweetest person we’ve ever met!” Alex and Kara’s smiles are slightly regained. “They could be everything we’ve wanted! Or they could just be friend material! They could have debt!” Alex and Kara’s faces have almost fully fallen now. Alex looks a little pale.

“Okay! Okay,” Kara laughs out, “I think that’s enough ‘what if’s’ for now.” 

Nia notices Alex face and gives an _Oh_ expression. “Right, sorry, I’m just so excited! 

“We are too, aren’t we Alex.” Kara gives her sister a supportive nudge. 

Alex has gone completely pale and seems to be thinking about every outcome that could possibly happen in the next two weeks. Her eyes have almost completely glazed over when Kara nudges her a second-time. 

“Alex?” 

This snaps her out of it, “Hmm?” she lets out, slightly higher than her usual octave. “What?” 

Kara looks at her sister, worry in her eyes, “Are you ok-“

“Excuse me!” One of the producers has taken the stage. “Excuse me!” The crowd has quieted down, attention drawn to the stage formerly used by the experts. The producer looks less than impressed, although that may just be the expression beaten into them after shooting TV for weeks on end. “Good, great, thanks. Alright, we’re going to begin interviews. You’re going to be interviewed by each expert. They all have different areas of expertise and their questions will each be different. If you’ll look to the back,” the producer gestures towards the back of the room, “you’ll see a sheet listing all of your names. It’s in alphabetical order based on your last name. The sheet will list what times you are expected to meet with each expert. Please be punctual. And do not make a mad rush to the back. We don’t want another Season 3incident all over again.” And with that the producer left. Their voice had never left the monotone that it began with. 

“Yikes, I wonder what happened during Season 3.” Nia mumbled out, face slightly stricken.

“Let’s not wait around to find out.” Alex said while dragging Kara and Nia by their arms to the back of the room.

__________________

Lena’s face had gone completely ashen. It was happening. She was going to go talk to several love experts. She was going to have to open up to complete strangers. _On camera_. Lena had nearly forgotten about the cameras. They were spread haphazardly throughout the room, each one trying to get a good shot of the singles. Zooming here and there on expressions of total ecstatic energy and others somewhat reserved. Soon she would be the only focus of one of those very large lenses. God why were they so large? Did they want to get every single one of her pores? Should she check her makeup? Oh god what if her makeup was smudged? Lena began to have haggard breaths. On the verge of hyperventilating. Thankfully, Sam took this opportunity to come back with the water she had been getting for the two of them. 

“Here you go, ice cold and-why do you look like you’re about to die and vomit simultaneously?”

Lena grabbed the water as fast as her shaking hands would let her. She downed the entire cup in two gulps. She gasped for air as if she had been underwater for several minutes. Taking deep breaths she looked back at Sam. “Do you think my pores are huge?” she asks in between breaths.

Sam just looks at her before barking out a laugh and patting her best friend on her back. “Chill. Please just chill. Your pores are not huge.You’re a beautiful, confident, charming woman who is going to blow the experts away.”

“Yeah,” Lena says while looking away, eyes still a little glazed. “Yeah,” she says more confidently, “you’re right.”

“Damn right I’m right! Now let me see that CEO boss-lady smolder.” 

Lena laughs, worries almost gone. “I would hardly call it a smolder.”

“Call it whatever you like, but I think of it as the ‘I’m about to end this man’s whole career’ eyebrow lift. And you know what? It definitely has ended _multiple_ men’s careers.”

She’s much more confident now. Chest puffing out slightly, as she tilts her neck back, head held high. “You’re right. Let’s do this.” She crushes the plastic cup in her hand before swiftly moving towards the back of the room. The crowd parts for her with a simple raise of her eyebrow.

“What are you a fratboy? Who crushes a cup anymore?” Sam says under her breath as she follows her friend through the crowd.

__________________

_“Once we narrowed it to 200 hopeful singles, only 50 were selected for one-on-one interviews with the experts. They’ll be asked hard-hitting and deeply personal questions, starting with sex.”_

__________________

“Are there any dealbreakers for you in the bedroom?” The Pastor asks, expression never changing from one of genuine interest.

The other man looks down at his hands before looking back up at the Pastor. His long black hair hiding part of his face. His eyes showing clear confusion. “Why would I make a deal in the bedroom?” 

The Pastor chuckles, “Not what I meant Querl, not at all what I meant. I meant, what is something you absolutely don’t want to do in a sexual situation with your partner?

“Ah, I understand. Well.” He thinks for a beat. His back remains ramrod straight in his seat, fingers clasped together. “I would prefer not to make a deal during a sexual situation.”

The Pastor just laughs.

“But other than that, I would be open to anything my partner is open to. I won’t say no to something that could potentially bring them joy.” 

The Pastor nods at that, a smile on his face. He writes down “ _Absolutely open, but in a tender way,”_ in his notes.

__________________

“How important is sexual intimacy to you?” Dr. Jennifer asks as she gives an encouraging smile. 

Nia stutters over herself, “Um, uh, important, very important. I like to have sex if that’s what you’re asking?”

Dr. Jennifer chuckles to herself, “It’s not just about having sex, it’s the other aspects of intimacy that come along with it. Feeling connected to your partner in a way that no one else is. Feeling safe at your most vulnerable. Getting physical touches that our body craves, ones that aren’t necessarily sexual. It’s not just about getting off.”

Nia looks more comfortable now that she understands the questions fully. She nods, “Yes, I do think sexual intimacy is very important for me. However, I would need to work my way up to that with my partner. I would want to trust them before we did anything.”

“Is there any reason for that?”

Nia takes a moment. She thinks about her secret identity, Dreamer, and all the people she needs to protect. She thinks about who she, if she could trust a person with that secret as well as the knowledge that she spent some of her formative years as a boy. She knew who she was, and certainly wasn’t ashamed of it, but should she tell the world? Should she tell this stranger who says she’s a doctor, but Nia has _certainly_ never seen a diploma. If she was going to start her life with someone else she should start it fresh. She should be truthful about her past. She should be truthful as to who she was, unashamed. Nia takes a deep breath before continuing, she lets it out slowly. “Yes, I’m a trans woman and I would want to trust my partner completely and fully before being intimate with them.”

Dr. Jessica nods with a small smile, “I completely understand. It’s perfectly okay to wait or to not wait, it all depends on what you and your partner want.” They both share small smiles before Dr. Jessica writes down ‘ _Very open, honest, and genuine.’_

____________________

_“_ Do you want kids?” Pastor Calvin asks.

The hard exterior of the FBI agent that kind of scared the expert seemingly melts away. Alex thinks to herself, taking a moment to reflect, before saying in a small almost hopeful voice, “Yeah, I really do.” The agent somehow becomes even more gooey, the pastor is astonished at the transformation happening in front of him. “I actually almost adopted a child last year.”

The Pastor asks in nearly a whisper, not wanting to scare back the rough exterior of the agent, “Why didn’t you?” He’s slightly scared to hear the answer. ‘ _Maybe she was too badass to be allowed an adoption?’_ he thinks to himself.

Alex’s eyes turn sad, the Pastor braces for impact, _“_ The mother ended up changing her mind and keeping her baby.” Alex lets out a deep sigh. “Which of course she had every right to do, but I still wish it could have worked out.”

The expert nods and continues, hoping to get the gooey back instead of the scary _(like how did this FBI agent melt just at the mere mention of kids??)_. “Is family important to you?” and Alex immediately gets very passionate.

“Family is one of the most important things in my life. It helped choose my path, and my career. I lost my father when I was a teen and ever since then I’ve held family very close. My sister is my best friend, and we're very alike in a lot of ways. She actually signed up for this too!” Alex chuckles and then goes stark still before looking at the expert again and saying, in a slightly threatening tone “Please don’t accidentally put us together, her name is Kara, she’s blonde and bubbly, _very_ hard to miss.” 

Pastor Calvin manages to chuckle while hiding his very present fear. “I assure you, we know and we will NOT pair you. We do background checks on each candidate to make sure no one is a murderer, already married, or related.” 

Alex looks like she simultaneously dodged a bullet and had a huge weight lifted from her shoulders. She deflates slightly in her seat, clearly relieved.

The Pastor takes this moment to write down, “ _loves the kids, wanted to adopt. family is very important to her.”_

____________________

“Are there any dealbreakers for you?” Dr. Pepper asks.

Sam takes a deep breath before answering. “She can’t hate kids. Also she has to be a she,” Sam and Dr. Pepper laugh at that. “But yeah, she can’t hate kids. Because I actually have one.” Sam pauses and looks up at the small woman who nods knowingly. Sam continues with the encouragement, “She’s 12 going to be 13 very soon, and she’s just wonderful. She actually made me sign up for this. Said I had to get out more.’” she says the end part laughing, the expert chuckles along. “I am open to having more, but later down the line. I want Ruby, my daughter, to be completely happy and comfortable with my wife before we potentially bring another life into the world.”

Dr. Pepper nods to this. _God, I wish everyone had this sense of maturity_ , she thinks. _If I have to hear about one more person only wanting a large “badonkadonk” I’m going to explode._ She looks down at her pad of paper and writes, “ _she’s funny, loves kids, wants a partner who also loves kids and is accepting of hers.”_

____________________

“So tell me about your last relationship.”

“Oh…Um…Well…. He kinda had to leave Earth or he would die of lead poisoning by breathing in air.”

Dr. Jessica just has no idea what to do with that. She stumbles on her words and asks, “and the one before that?”

Kara thinks to herself for a moment, look off past the camera in thought. “Well, we kinda fell out of love after this huge buildup of emotions. Technically, though, we weren’t even dating yet. We just toed around each other and then once we finally got the opportunity to date the spark was just gone.”

Dr. Jessica is grasping at threads now. “And the one before that?” 

“Oh! Yeah. She was nice, but we both ended up wanting different things. I wanted children, and she already had them. She moved away after the breakup. She always had a flair for the dramatic.”

_Finally, this I can work with,_ Dr. Jessica thinks to herself. “Do you want kids?”

“Yes! Very much so, but not immediately, I want to build a relationship with the person first and I also want my career to develop more before I bring a child into mine and my partner’s lives. I want to make sure we have a solid foundation before we start building a life together, you know?”

“Makes perfect sense.” Dr. Jessica looks down at her list of questions before choosing one and looking back at Kara. “What are you looking for in a spouse?”

Kara takes a moment to reflect on her wants and needs. She thinks about all the nights she spends alone, thinking of a home that no longer exists. How sometimes the shadows in her mind are streaked across the hardwood floors of her loft. Reaching out to her more and more. Sometimes she can hardly breathe. All those years spent cramped in a tiny spaceship come rushing back and _she can’t_ _breathe._ She usually has to end up turning on every light in her apartment to get them to go away, her breathing haggard throughout. On the really rough nights she has to quickly don her Supergirl uniform and take off into the sky. Gasping for breath in the night air. Anything to make her feel free, anything to get her away from a memory. 

Kara feels a soft kind hand on her knee. She looks up to see Dr. Jessica looking at her, worry in her eyes. Kara shakes her head trying to clear her thoughts. “I’m looking for patience, and kindness,” she pauses, “Someone who isn’t going to runaway, and is resilient. I think I need some resilience in my life.”

Dr. Jessica nods and glances down at her pad of paper. She writes: “ _Very genuine and honest. Not afraid of a challenge, wants someone who is the same: resilient. She would like kids, but there’s no rush.”_

____________________

Lena finds herself sitting in front of, not one, not two, but _three_ _very_ bright lamps. Her legs are crossed as she waits for the questions to begin. There’s a camera with one of those god awful _huge_ lenses pointed directly at her, and one to her right pointed towards the expert, Pastor Calvin. 

Her dress feels so tight, _was it always this tight?_ But it’s one she wears to the office and feels comfortable in for around 14 hours of the day, how could it be tighter? Did it get tighter in the 10 minutes she had been sitting here getting mic’ed and having her nose powdered?

Lena takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She holds the breath for a moment before breathing it out slowly. _It’s just nerves, it has to just be nerves,_ she thinks to herself.

“Lena?” 

She opens her eyes to Pastor Calvin giving her a worried expression.

“Are you ready?”

She nods.

“Alright, here we go.” He shuffles the pages of his pad of paper before settling on what she can only assume is her profile. “What are you looking for in a spouse?”

“WOMAN,” nearly yells, okay so maybe her nerves weren’t under control just yet. She clears her throat before continuing, “Um, a woman.” She waits a beat before adding, “and she’s nice.”

“…..So….A nice woman?”

Lena steels herself, putting a bit of her CEO persona on, “Yes.”

The Pastor looks slightly confused. There had been at least 40 other people that had a bullet-pointed list describing what they wanted in a spouse, and here Lena was with 2 requests. “Anything else?” The Pastor asks in an incredulous and somewhat baffled tone.

Lena has some of her steel fade away. She thinks to herself for a moment. She thinks of her history. Of her family. How she had to drag her family company into the 21st century kicking and screaming. How she had to hide away her affection for her older brother ever since he had destroyed everything. She thought of her felon-filled family. She thought of long nights alone. Of the tall cement walls she had built within herself, her own personal prison. 

With a deep breath she looks back up at the Pastor before continuing, “She’s not afraid of a challenge.”

The Pastor nods knowingly at that. 

_How is it that every expert seems to know some hidden information that I can’t seem to decipher_? Lena thinks. 

He looks down at his pad again before looking up, a slight twinkle in his eye. “Why do you want to get Married At First Sight?”

Lena feels her breath leave her suddenly. “That’s the question I’ve been asking myself for a week now.” Lena lets out a strangled laugh, looking down at her hands. “I think…I think I need someone else’s help.” She looks up at the Pastor. “I need to trust someone. I want someone who doesn’t just want me for my money. This seems like one of the quickest ways to find a partner who isn’t just in it for a quick buck. They won’t have any idea who I am until I tell them my last name. And if I’m not chosen for a match, then it’s no harm no foul. I just….need a change.”

The Pastor nods and looks down at Lena’s profile in his hands. He writes, “ _wants a ‘WOMAN’. strong, resilient, ready for love, doesn’t want to be known for her money or her last name, needs someone who is genuine.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -
> 
> But who will they be paired with????? jk we all know


	3. The Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena get visited by Dr. Pepper, and yes, that is her real name.
> 
> -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a month but here it is! And it's almost longer than the first two combined! I'm gonna go take a nap!
> 
> -

Lena lets out a heavy sigh as she closes the folder containing several contracts she had initialed and signed no less than 47 times. She lifts the folder and puts it into a box labeled “Out” and takes a deep breath before dragging her eyes over to a box labeled “In” that has a foot-tall pile of folders waiting to be read, edited, and signed. She raises a hand to her face to do a dramatic dragging down before remembering her makeup. ‘ _Fucking makeup,’_ she thinks to herself before dropping her hands in a huff and sitting back in her chair, rolling her shoulders out, attempting to roll the large knot that had appeared there as soon as she took over L-Corp from Lex. 

Lena looks to the clock, ‘ _Is it too early for two fingers of Macallan?’_ She thinks for a beat before hopping up with energy that definitely hadn’t been present a moment before. 

She settles down onto one of the couches in her office with a glass of brown liquor in her hand. It had been a much easier week than the week of the interviews, 2 weeks prior, a fortnight if she was getting pompously technical. However, it definitely hadn’t been easy in comparison to the past weekend.

__________

Lena was pacing in her kitchen on a bright and sunny Saturday. She had already been micc’d earlier by the film crew, and was trying to get out her nerves before her first, and hopefully only, Dr. Pepper home-visit. Apparently deep breathing helped everyone except for Lena, who seemed to be breathing almost to the point of hyperventilating.

She was in the process of shaking out her hands and walking the length of her kitchen island and back when the knock finally came. ‘ _oh thank god’_ she thought as she bustled over to her front door. She gripped the doorknob, took a deep breath, and opened her front door with one of her best CEO smiles on her face. Hopefully she looked more composed than she felt.

She was greeted by the ever-short and ever-kind Dr. Pepper and several crew members: a camera and several grips. “Come in!” Lena says joyfully, trying to hide her nerves from her voice.

Dr. Pepper comes in with a large smile on her face. “Wow! Oh my gosh! What a place you have,” she says while laughing in astonishment to herself. She takes a couple steps into the large penthouse apartment. The back windows showing an almost completely undisturbed panorama of the National City skyline. A balcony with several chairs and a table lie beyond the windows. The furniture is a bright white, making the space feel even larger. There’s a large TV on the wall, framed by built-in bookshelves housing science and engineering books that the Doctor can’t seem to get her head fully around. She was a Doctor of Sociology after all. She takes in the living room, kitchen and dining room with a look of awe. It all felt sleek and modern, yet somehow cozy, Dr. Pepper made sure to make a mental note of that, ‘ _enjoys minimalism and modernism, yet comfort and coziness is key to her feeling at-home.’_ The Doctor sweeps her eye over the open-floorpan back to the bright white kitchen. She goes over to the large kitchen island, putting her hand on the shiny counter, “Is this marble?”

“Yes, it is. Carrara Marble. I went to the quarry in Italy to choose the slab myself. ”

“Carrara Marble straight from Italy? That you chose while _in_ the quarry??”

“…Yes?” Lena says with some hesitation

“That’s probably one of the most expensive endeavors to take on. Going there, choosing it, and shipping it back.”

“Oh? Shipping wasn’t really a problem, I actually just put it on my jet with me. It made trying to get to the bathroom quite an obstacle. I was told it was some of the best marble in the world and the white of it would complete my kitchen’s ‘Look’. I assumed they meant hardness level, not so much price level. My interior designer said I absolutely had to have it so I thought I would make a trip out of the whole thing. 

I also enjoy cooking occasionally, and I would rather just cut on the marble countertop instead of a cutting board. Easier to clean, you know?”

Dr. Pepper just awkwardly nods with her jaw hanging open. Lena bought some of the most expensive marble in the world because _she likes it better than a cutting board_ and she went to Italy to get it because _she thought she’d make a trip out of it_. You know just _pop over to Italy_ like it was the easiest thing in the world. Jesus Christ. Dr. Pepper shakes her head slightly, trying to get back to the matter at hand. She looks around the very sparse open layout kitchen and living room, noting the blank walls. “So, not many pictures?” She asks, trying to smoothly prod into Lena’s life.

Lena had been expecting this reaction. After all, this visit was to find out more about Lena and her family and friends: who she’s connected with enough to have pictures on the walls of her house. “Not many pictures, no. I tend to not have pictures of family members who turn out to be terrorists.”

Dr. Pepper seems to have her breath catch in her throat for a moment. “That’s fair,” she says with an exhale. Okay so prodding smoothly isn’t going to be as easy as she thought. “I love the interior design of your house! It has a lot of natural light.” Dr. Pepper says, trying to smoothly change the subject. She walks further into the foyer before setting her eyes on Lena’s fridge and walking quickly over before Lena can intercept her. “Now what do you have in here?” The Doctor says to herself before taking in the contents of Lena’s fridge. “oh wow.”

There’s green as far as the eye can see in Lena’s fridge. Zucchini, spinach, arugula, lettuce, cabbage, squash, and of course, kale, a ‘super food’ to some. 

Lena shyly rubs her hand on the back of her neck, “Yeah, I sit behind a desk the majority of the day so I figured at least my diet should be healthy even if my exercise regiment isn’t.” 

Dr. Pepper appraises Lena for a moment, raven-black hair, sharp jawline, fantastic physique and all. “Seems to be working wonders,” Dr. Pepper says sincerely, her eyes crinkling with her smile. Dr. Pepper looks back to the fridge, missing Lena’s very bright blush, to see what other goodies Lena has hiding. She finds them nearly immediately. “Ooooo what do we have here!” she says while pulling out two bottles, one in each small fist. Dr. Pepper has officially found Lena’s white wine stash. She looks at the labels on the bottles, a Sauvignon Blanc in her right and a Rose in her left.

Lena awkwardly chuckles to herself, “We all have our vices,” shrugging lightly. Dr. Pepper’s eyes nearly pop out of her skull when she sees the labels and recognizes them as some of the most expensive and sought-after wines on the market. She very slowly and very carefully puts them back in the fridge. She turns back to Lena who continues, “If you really want to see something that’s impressive and somewhat worrisome, take a look at my other wine fridge.”

“Your _other_ wine fridge??”

Lena smiles as she leads Dr. Pepper over to that seems like a cabinet door, sitting in a row with the other cabinets. She pushes it the cabinet door lightly and it releases open. She pulls the door wide, letting Dr. Pepper see into the wine storage unit. “It’s divided into two separate sections. One section, on the bottom, houses all of the refrigerated wines. Wines that need to be kept cool at a certain temperature in order to get the full bouquet of flavors. The second section, on the top, houses all of the wines that don’t need to be refrigerated, but also need to be kept at a constant temperature. Think of it as a modern-day wine cellar, except without all of the stairs.”

Dr. Pepper seems to have twinkles in her eyes. She’s staring at the beautiful display in front of her, mouth practically watering, “I _really_ need one of these.” She says with a voice bordering on holy appreciation. 

Lena makes a mental note to send a wine refrigerator over to Dr. Pepper’s office. Wine _definitely_ included. After all, she’s a wealthy woman, who cares? She might as well have the person choosing her future spouse actually like her. It was just some mild bribing, she was a Luthor after all, might as well live up to the name in her own way. 

“Would you like to see the other floors?”

“The _other_ floors???”

Lena laughs to herself before ushering Dr. Pepper over to a staircase hidden behind the kitchen near the foyer of the penthouse. Lena shows Dr. Pepper to the second-level. Showing her the guest bedrooms, which Ruby and Sam have been known to frequent, her office, and her at-home lab. Lena doesn’t let the cameras into that room, citing corporate espionage. In actuality, Lena had been in there all night, trying to find a fix for one of her personal experiments. By the time the sun had come up Lena had realized that her house was somewhat of a pigsty. She had spent the majority of the morning in a cleaning-tornado, throwing anything that didn’t have a place into her lab. It was now filled to the brim with knick knacks, dirty clothes, and anything that had the unfortunate fate of being caught in her wind-gusts.

Dr. Pepper gives Lena a knowing look, “Corporate espionage huh?”

Lena sticks to her guns, putting her shoulders back and staring into the other woman’s eyes, “Yes, I’m working on several high-profile projects.”

“uh huh… Well this is so far one of the most impressive homes I’ve toured. But Lena, where do you sleep?”

“Oh my bedroom is on the third floor.”

“The _third floor?”_ Dr. Pepper nearly keels over at that. _How many floors did this place have??_ “Lena, your rent must be through the roof!”

Lena gives the Doctor an awkward smile, “I actually own the building.”

The doctor lets out an unbelieving, exasperated laugh. “Of course you do,” she says while shaking her head slightly. “How many more surprises do you have?”

“Not many more!” Lena makes a mental note not to bring up the hidden panic room, the sound-proofing glass, the anti-missile system, or bullet-proof glass. “Just a third floor bedroom and access to the roof, which is just a normal roof! I’m not a big fan of the sun,” Lena says while gesturing to herself. “A bit too pale to make a habit of tanning.” The doctor and Lena laugh together at that while going up the stairs to Lena’s master bedroom.

Lena had a king-size bed that looked out across the city, three walls had ceiling to floor windows, with a balcony on the side. The doctor makes a point to hop up onto Lena’s perfectly-made bed. 

“It’s like a huge pillow!” The shorter woman lays down. “Actually better than that! It’s more like a cloud.” The doctor hops off the bed and starts appraising the other aspects of the bedroom.

Curtains would automatically descend at Lena’s voice command. There were speakers built into the ceiling, letting Lena listen to the news as she got ready for work. The lights would dim or even change color once asked. There was an AI built into all of the third floor, letting Lena make notes and requests as fast as she could say them. But all of this paled in comparison to Lena’s bathroom and closet. 

There was a large tub sitting in the middle of the room overlooking the city skyline. His and hers, or in Lena’s case, Hers and hers sinks on the wall. Lena had made sure to install a large tub with the best jets on the market, citing pain in her lower back to the cameras and doctor. The truth of the matter was quite different. Lena just enjoyed a good soak in a good tub while having her dramatic bath time. So what if she put different body parts to the jets to help her decompress after a long day. The viewers at home definitely didn’t need to know that. 

The bathroom was completely marble, from the same slab of marble Lena had brought over from Italy. She had a large shower that definitely could fit at least 4 people, not that Lena had ever tried. (She certainly had thought about it, but once again, the viewers didn’t need to know that). 

The closet was just as impressive. A walk-in closet lined with an outfit for every occasion of an elite’s life. Jewelry, shoes, power suits, cocktail dresses, as well as dresses that could definitely be worn to a gala or even a royal wedding. Lena doesn’t mention that she actually _did_ wear that dress to a royal wedding. It hadn’t been a fun affair, several dukes and lords had followed her around the majority of the night, not getting the gay hint.

Dr. Pepper looks over the clothes in wonder after having opened every drawer in the closet. But what really catches her eye is deep in the back. “What do we have here?” Dr. Pepper holds up a thoroughly broken-in MIT hoodie, and several pairs of what looks like men’s sweatpants. 

“What? They have pockets and I like to be comfortable at home.”

Dr. Pepper smiles at that, making another mental note, _much softer than her exterior or home would have you believe_. 

Lena turns to start closing the drawers in her closet, cleaning up the slight mess the doctor had made when she hears a drawer in the back of the closet being opened. She freezes, eyes going wide. “Oh no,” she whispers.

When Lena turns she sees the shorter woman holding up some of Lena’s laciest panties. Actually THE laciest panties, that also happened to be _very_ see-through. Lena has gone beet red. She chokes out, “what are you doing?” 

The doctor looks over at Lena, evidently done appraising her panties. Lena wonders if they’ve been found wanting. Maybe wanting of more material. “You haven’t watched the show before have you? I go through every nook and cranny of homes to make sure I know exactly who they are before giving them a match. And knowing people also includes knowing their undergarments.”

“Undergarments….help you understand the candidates?”

“More than you know, trust me,” the doctor says with a wink. 

Lena isn’t sure what to do with that information, so she just slowly nods and turns back to tidy her explosion of clothes that had formerly been a closet.

__________

Lena shakes her head, coming out of her memory. That had been a very long day. She takes a deep gulp of her scotch before a sound from her desks interrupts her moment. She gets up and walks over to her desk, sighing, _no rest for the wicked_ , she thinks to herself.

“Ms. Luthor?” Jess’s voice says from the intercom.

“Yes?”

“You um… have some visitors.”

This was odd. Lena didn’t usually have visitors, and if she did it was Sam and Ruby, which Jess would have easily stated over the intercom. But it couldn’t be a threat because Jess hadn’t used one of their codewords from their long list of threats. It was a LONG list, but they both had each one memorized, and she hadn’t said a single one. Odd. 

“Jess, allow them in, but please make them aware of my other upcoming appointments for the afternoon.” Lena didn’t have any appointments, but she certainly wasn’t going to have a stranger sit in her office for more than 30 minutes. 

“Yes, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena steels herself, readying for anyone or anything that came through her office door. She rolls her shoulders back, fixes her posture, and lifts her chin. Icy eyes and an even icier disposition. The door knob clicks as someone turns it on the other side of the door. 

It swings open and it’s….someone much shorter than she anticipated. She looks lower and finds Dr. Pepper.

“Hi Lena!”

“Dr. Pepper! I wasn’t expecting you.” Lena’s CEO persona falters as the Doctor comes in, followed by a camera. Lena hadn’t missed those. 

“Wow, what a view you have!” The doctor says while coming around Lena’s desk to the windows.

Lena turns in her chair, looking out her windows before standing to shake the doctors hand. “Yes it certainly is something. Is there something I can help you with Dr. Pepper?”

The doctor clasps Lena’s hand in her much smaller hands. This makes Lena pause for a moment, and looks down at their joined hands, more confused by the second. Lena looks back up at the doctor who’s eyes seem to be boring into Lena’s soul. 

“You’re officially off the market.”

Lena was not expecting that. Her mouth hangs open for a beat before she realizes it’s dropped and abruptly closes it. “Come again?” Lena says while shaking her head, dazed and not fully processing what exactly the doctor just said. 

“We found you a match. You’re going to be married in 2 weeks.

“…………oh.” Lena not-so-gracefully falls back in her chair, releasing the doctor’s hands. “Well… that wasn’t expected.”

The shorter woman pats Lena’s knee, “Champagne?”

Lena finally looks up, coming back from a million miles away. “YES PLEASE.”

The next shot the camera’s show on TV is of Lena chugging the champagne after cheersing with the doctor and then quickly filling another class and chugging that one. 

“Thirsty aren’t you!” the doctor jokes.

Lena chokes on her second glass.

__________

The wind was whipping through her hair as Kara flew her patrol. It had been a clear and calm afternoon. Only a couple burglaries and one kitten stuck up a tree. She would never understand why they always chose a tree instead of a warm house. She sighs before putting her hand to the comm in her ear.

“Hey Alex?”

“What’s up Supergirl?”

“I’m going to take a break.”

“Roger that, we’ll monitor the city. Comm back in once you’re done.”

Kara slows her flying speed and drifts to one of the tallest skyscrapers in the city. She gently lands on the roof and takes a seat, her feet dangling over the edge. 

It had been a very odd 2 weeks. The interview process had felt like a whirlwind. Jumping from deeply personal questions to mundane ones in the span of a breath. If she hadn’t had worked for Cat she didn’t think she would have been up to the seemingly constant whiplash. But she and Alex had gotten through it and split a carton of ice cream as reward for their efforts.

Kara’s mind drifts to Alex, her dear gay mess of a sister. Alex had had her home-visit the day before Kara did. She had gone red when Kara had asked what they found. Alex had only responded that they were very…thorough, and had left it at that. If only Kara had understood what that pause meant, she might have been better prepared for her own home-visit. 

__________

Dr. Pepper had come in the middle of the day on the weekend. Thankfully the day after Kara’s weekly stress-cleaning-frenzy. Kara always rapidly cleaned her apartment every week to get rid of some built up stress when there weren’t any bad guys to pummel. It helped her calm down, and she definitely needed to calm down if she was going to let several very nosey humans into her home with cameras.

Kara had opened the door to find the shorter woman with a camera to her back and a smile on her face. “Good afternoon Kara!”

“Hi Dr. Pepper! Come on in!” Kara said while dramatically gesturing her arm towards her home.

Dr. Pepper had gladly shuffled in, with her crew following nearly in step. “Well this is entirely charming!”

Kara rubs at the back of her neck, shy smile on her face. “It’s not much, but it’s home.”

The shorter woman looked at Kara as she made her awkward display, something about it reminded her of another candidate. She made a mental note to dig into that later. She smiled and looked back at the apartment. It was a rather large brick loft with huge older warehouse windows, easily opened to let in fresh air. Kara’s apartment was remarkably bright considering the amount of skyscrapers surrounding it. The yellow beams seemed to shine in just for Kara, finding her apartment through the twists and turns of the city. The doctor takes a moment to fully appreciate the small home with it’s welcoming charm. The dining room table with enough seating for friends and family. The comfortable living room that had a coffee table filled to the brim with board games underneath it. This was a home where love lived. Where all were welcome at any time. The Doctor of Sociology smiled to herself before turning towards Kara’s kitchen. She brushes past Kara as she does. Kara makes sure to soften herself so that the older woman won’t be hurt by Kara’s steel frame. Today was definitely going to be full of close calls, she could already tell. 

Before Kara has a moment to gather herself she hears Dr. Pepper rifling through her fridge. Kara makes a small sound of surprise as she looks over and sees the Doctor holding several large bags of junk food. “WOW! You really like, um, less than healthy foods.”

That’s putting it mildly. Kara’s fridge is absolutely filled with junk food and high-calorie snacks. Kara plays with her fingers, a nervous-tick. She awkwardly chuckles, “Haha, yeah, I’ve got a bit of a sweet-tooth…and a savory-tooth, I suppose.”

Dr. Pepper looks at the VERY physically-fit Kara with a look of shock and confusion. “You must have quite the workout regiment!”

“What? Oh! Yeah!” Kara gulps. “I’m a total gym fanatic. Just absolutely love pumping iron. Swole is the goal as they say.” Kara cuts herself off before she can ramble more. Kara grips her hands behind her back, her biceps flexing and straining her shirt. 

Pepper notices and nods, “mhm, good to know,” she pats Kara’s shoulder and continues into the loft.

Kara collects herself, letting out a quick breath while her back is to Pepper. Hopefully the viewers at home will just chalk it up to nerves. Cameras do that to people right? Make them nervous. God she couldn’t even think straight. Her train of thought, or lack thereof is interrupted.

“This is lovely!”

Kara looks over to see the Doctor pointing to the painting-in-progress in the living room. A lovely beach-scape, with the sun casting a bright yellow light in the blue sky, reflecting on the ocean. “Thank you!”

“This is yours?”

“Yep!” Kara pops the P. “I’ve been working on it for about 2 weeks now.

“2 weeks as in, 2 weeks when you were being interviewed?” Pepper asks with mirth in her eyes. 

Kara is immediately nervous again, the camera has been following them around the loft the whole time, not too close but definitely still there. “Um, maybe,” Pepper inclines her head toward Kara, clearly encouraging her. "Okay, yes. I tend to paint whenever my nerves get too overwhelming. It calms my mind when nothing else seems to.”

Pepper softens at that, “It’s great that you're so in-touch with yourself in that way. I’ll definitely make a note of it.” Pepper says with a smile, and pats Kara’s arm before shuffling past her into Kara’s bedroom. Well, barely a bedroom, considering it was separated from the rest of the loft by a curtain. 

“How do you get any sleep with these huge windows?’ Pepper laughs. The sun was beating into the loft. As bright as if they were on the street.

“Oh I sleep like a log, sunlight or not.” Kara laughs back, her body turned towards the windows, taking in some yellow rays. She hears something behind her. _‘What in the..’_ Kara thinks to herself as she turns to find Pepper elbow-deep in her panty drawer. “…OH…so that’s what Alex meant,” Kara says to herself. 

“Hmmm?” Pepper asks, she looks up at Kara and brings a handful of underwear with her.

Kara is speechless at that. Pepper is still looking at her, clearly loving every moment of this ridiculousness as Kara looks at her open-mouthed. Somehow, someway, Kara regains the ability to speak. She’s wide-eyed when she asks, “Would you mind not rifling through my undergarments Doctor?”

Pepper laughs, “You haven’t watched the show either have you?” Kara is curious as to who she means when she says either before Pepper continues. “I do this to every potential match. It helps me to know each one of you on the deepest and most intimate of levels.” Okay so it wasn’t just Kara getting her undies broadcast to the world then. Oddly reassuring. “and I kind of enjoy watching people squirm,” the doctor laughs. Okay so maybe not so reassuring. “Now what else do you have hiding around here?” Kara definitely squirms at that. She squirms even more before noticing that the has doctor moved towards Kara’s bedside drawer. The bedside drawer housing several unmentionables. 

“WAIT NO” Kara jumps towards the doctor before she _really_ embarrasses Kara on TV. 

__________

Kara shudders herself out of the memory. Thankfully, she had managed to herd the doctor away from the night stand and into her closet where she had ooed and awed at the amount of button-ups Kara had in her possession. To be fair though, it _was_ an impressive collection.

Kara looks out over the city, blowing out a breath she hadn’t known she was holding. She looked towards the sun, hanging low in the late afternoon light. It was about time for her patrol to be over, and she definitely had a date with several types of takeout and a new episode of her favorite trashy TV show. 

She lifts her hand to her ear again, comm-ing Alex. “I’m about done for today, contact me if anything goes off the rails.”

“You got it, see you tomorrow. Oh and don’t touch my ice cream in your freezer.”

“No promises,” Kara says with a smile.

She lifts herself off the edge of the skyscraper tips herself off, free falling for a couple seconds before catching herself and flying towards home. She picks up Chinese, Italian, andAmerican. Her boots lightly hit her hardwood floors as she puts down her large amount of takeout bags. She uses her super-speed to shower and change into comfy clothes. 

Before too long Kara is stuffing her mouth with a pizza that has several hamburgers, french fries, and lo mein on top, her most recent takeout monstrosity. She only pauses when she hears a knock at her door. She eyes the door and then her creation and then the door before sighing and walking over. Her X-ray vision doesn’t show anything threatening, just a couple of people, no guns in sight.

Kara opens the door to find Pastor Calvin. “Oh hi!” The pastor smiles and nods his greeting, Kara smiling back before looking down at what the Pastor is holding. Champagne. Kara’s breath catches in her throat and she looks back up at the Pastor.

“We believe we have found the perfect match for you,” the Pastor says with a smile.

Kara reacts in a knee-jerk fashion, as most of her reactions tend to be, before she can stop herself. “Does that mean I should delete Bumble?” 

Pastor Calvin looks at Kara in wide-eyed shock, Kara’s face mirrors his own, before it changes into a broad smile and laugh. “You’re officially engaged, so I would say yes, you should delete Bumble. But let’s pop this champagne before you do.” The Pastor pops the champagne and gives Kara a glass. Kara takes it and notices the cameras that have been recording the entire time. She goes stark white, the pastor notices and lets out a belly laugh. That would be fun for her to explain to her future spouse once they end up watching the show. “Let’s delete it together shall we?”

Kara scrambles her phone out of her pocket and quickly unlocks it to delete her dating apps. This has the cameraman laughing too, he’s struggling to hold the camera steady. Kara is furiously sipping her glass from the side of her mouth while she works on deleting any trace of dating apps. Kara puts her phone down with a huff, finally looking back up at the pastor who hadn’t yet had any champagne. 

“Care to toast?” he asks, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

“Oh right yes!’ The Pastor fills Kara’s glass again. _She definitely has a big storm coming_ , the Pastor thinks to himself, his smile widening at the thought.

"To marriage, to life, and to life-long happiness” the Pastor says and Kara smiles a bright smile before clinking her glass and sipping the champagne.

__________

It was a bright and lovely day. The sun was in the sky, the birds were chirping in the park, adding a pleasant soundtrack to the day. People were jogging, going for walks, and having Sunday picnics. An air of calm was felt throughout the space. Until something began to build. 

From the east and west sides of the park there came thumping. Something was getting closer, the thumping growing in pace. The water in the glasses at the family's picnic was shaking. An image to rival Jurassic Park. The thumping noises were getting louder and faster. They were getting closer and closer. 

A blonde woman and a short-haired brunette come out of nowhere, their footfalls to blame for the loud noises. They practically run into each other before both yelling in unison: 

“I’M ENGAGED!!!!!” 

The birds in the trees fly away at the shouts and the two woman grip each others arms and started hopping up and down in a circle. The bystanders in the park shrug and continue with their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep getting ads for marble because of this chapter. 
> 
> Also, yes someone on the actual show asked the bumble thing that was really a thing that really happened can you believe


End file.
